neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarf (Warhammer)
In Games Workshop's Warhammer Fantasy fictional universe, The Dwarfs are a race of short, stout humanoids very similar to the dwarves of Middle-Earth and [[Dwarf (Dungeons & Dragons)|the roleplaying game Dungeons & Dragons]]. Dwarfs in the Warhammer setting are proud warriors highly driven by honor. They never forget a slight. Homeland Homeland The Dwarf homeland is primarily the World Edge Mountains of the "Old World", which they inhabited since the earliest days of their recorded history. Their original homeland was located in the mountains of the Southlands, but they migrated northwards in search of new veins and minerals to mine, gradually settling in the World Edge Mountains. At their peak, their lands encompassed nearly the entirety of the World Edge Mountains, in addition to settlements in the Grey and Black Mountains and many smaller hill settlements in the lands of what would become the Empire. However, their pyrrhic victory in the War of Vengeance, combined with the vast destruction of the Time of Woes and the onslaught of the Goblin Wars, caused the loss of several holds along with hundreds of smaller settlements and mines. The Dwarf name for their homeland is the Karaz Ankor - the everlasting realm. There are currently nine holds where the Dwarfs still rule: * Karaz-a-Karak - the biggest, oldest and most fortified Dwarf stronghold and the ancient capital city of the Dwarf race. In the tongues of Men, it can be translated as Pinnacle of Mountains or The Most Enduring; to many, it is known as Everpeak. The lord of Karaz-a-Karak is the High King of all the Dwarfs and his lineage stretches back to the Ancestor Gods themselves. The city has never fallen to an invader and is known for its adherence to tradition and ritual; the main temples to Grungni, Grimnir and Valaya were built here as is the colossal throne room of the High King, which is dominated by a forest of stone pillars which stretches over a mile along its nave. The current High King is Thorgrim Grudgebearer. * Karak Kadrin - known as the 'Stronghold of the Pass'. This hold is situated south of Peak Pass which in ancient times allowed the Dwarves greater ease of travel between the western and eastern edge of the World Edge Mountains; this declined in importance after the Dwarfs abandoned the eastern edge during the Time of the Goblin Wars. Now the Dwarfs guard the pass against marauding tribes of Orcs and Goblins who travel through on their way to the Empire and Kislev. Though it has been besieged many times it has never fallen, and remains a wealthy centre for trade. The most famous characteristic of the hold is that it is the home of the Slayer cult; within its walls dwells the Shrine of the Slayers, where the names and deeds of all Slayers are kept and remembered. The lord of Karak Kadrin is known as the Slayer King, as he and his predecessors are bound both by their desire to seek out a glorious death against the forces of darkness, but must also honour their duty to their kinsfolk; they balance this problem by acting as the patrons of the Shrine, which also worships the Ancestor God Grimnir, known as the first Slayer. The current Slayer King is Ungrim Ironfist. * Zhufbar - known as the 'Torrent Gate'. This hold is located around a deep chasm and by a vast waterfall which runs to the Black Water lake. Around the waterfall, the dwarfs have constructed thousands of water wheels and forges to help smelt ore and build new weaponry. It is the principal shrine of the Engineer's Guild and is famous for the quality of its war machines. In the past, the gromril of Karak Varn was smelted here and forged into powerful armour and weapons. The current king is Baraudin Stoneheart. * Karak Azul - known as 'Iron Peak'. This hold is located in the south of the World Edge Mountains, and is the only southern hold still ruled by the Dwarfs. Within its lands lies the richest deposits of iron ore in the whole mountain range, as well as other rich veins of other minerals and gemstones. It is known as a centre of metalworking and for its weaponsmiths, who forge some of the most powerful weapons of the Dwarfs, which it supplies to many of the other holds. The current ruler is King Kazador. * Karak Hirn - known as the 'Hornhold'. This hold is located in the Black Mountains, and its name derives from an especially large cavern which, when the wind blows through, creates sounds like a mighty warhorn. Over the years, the dwarfs have built chambers and doors to create different sound effects. It is a smaller and younger hold, founded later after the great settlements of the World Edge Mountains, and has only limited quantities of veins and minerals to mine. The current king is Alrik Ranulfsson. * Karak Norn - this hold lies in the Grey Mountains, above the forest of Athel Loren. It is a small and somewhat poor hold, with very few mineral deposits and veins, all of which are hard to mine. Like with Karak Hirn and Karak Izor, it has grown in importance since the Time of the Goblin Wars, as many dwarves come to live in its isolated lands, though likewise many young dwarves from the hold journey eastwards to become prospectors and miners. * Karak Izor - known as 'Copper Mountain' in the tongues of Men. It is located near the Vaults at the junction between the Black and Grey mountain ranges, where there are many deep valleys and inaccessible peaks. Despite its isolation, there are many rich lodes of iron, copper, tin and other metals, and as such it has some of the deepest mine workings outside of the World Edge Mountains. Many of the Dragonback Dwarves came to inhabit these lands after the loss of Dragonback Crag and the mines of Ekrund, where they use the seclusion to work and plan their return. * Barak Varr - known as the 'Gateway to the Sea'. This hold is located in the lands of the Border Princes and is unique as the only Dwarf hold built by the sea. It is built deep into the vast caves and cliffs where the Howling River joins the Black Gulf. It is the principal trading hold of the Dwarves, remaining open to trade all throughout the centuries and enabling the dwarves to enjoy a more cosmopolitan lifestyle to many other holds. Merchants from all over the world come to both trade for dwarven items, and enjoy dwarven hospitality. It is also the home of the Dwarf navy, which houses the powerful steam and paddle-driven Ironclads and Dreadnoughts. The current ruler is King Byrrnoth. * Kraka Drak - this hold is located far to the north in the lands of Norsca. It is a highly isolated hold, inhabited by the Norse Dwarfs. Though dwarf by blood, they are seen as very different by the other dwarfs of the Old World, with different speech, customs and attributes. One of the most well-known of these differences is their 'Beserkers' - warriors who are similar to Slayers in their utter determination for battle, but who drink powerful beers to imbue them with somewhat suicidal tendencies and enhanced strength. Beginning during the Time of Woes and continuing throughout the Time of the Goblin Wars and ever since, there have been ten holds that have fallen to the Goblins, Skaven and forces of Chaos: * Karak Ungor - known as the 'Delving Hold'. This hold is located to the north-east of Karak Kadrin, built upon a great natural fault line in the earth. Vast seams and veins of minerals, gems and precious metals reside in the earth beneath the hold, and as such the dwarves built the deepest and most expansive network of mines and workings throughout the whole of the World Edge Mountains. However, such was the extent that they dug that eventually even they lost track of the entire layout and numbers of their mines. In the immediate aftermath of the Time of Woes, in the Imperial Year -1500, after suffering extensive damage in the huge earthquakes, the Night Goblins invaded the lower workings and abandoned mines, eventually driving upwards and overwhelming the Dwarfs before they could organise their defence. After the Dwarves were forced to abandon the hold, it was fully taken over and renamed Red Eye Mountain. At the current moment, it is the home of the Black Orc warlord Grimgor Ironhide. * Karak Varn - known as the 'Stronghold of Lake enclosed by Mountains'. * Ekrund * Mount Gunbad * Mount Silverspear * Karak Eight Peaks - known as the 'Queen of the Silver Peaks'. * Karak Azgal/Karak Izril - now known as the 'Hoard Peak'; formally known as the 'City of Jewels'. * Karak Drazh - known to both Dwarves and other races as 'Black Crag'. * Karak Vlag * Karak Dum There is also the lost hold of Karak Zorn, considered to be the very first Dwarf settlement. Located in the mountains of the Southlands, it is fabled as a highly wealthy settlement, with towering zigurats made of gold. However, all contact with the hold was lost around the Imperial Year -2000, with the last messages being of large armies of Lizardmen attacking the city. Any expedition that has set out to find the city has never returned. Timeline (All dates are told using the Warhammer Fantasy Imperial Calendar) -'4500' = The Time of the Ancestor Gods. No written records of these times survive, but legend relates that the Dwarfs began their slow colinisation of the Worlds Edge Mountains about the year -5000. This age came to a close with the coming of Chaos, the disappearance of the Ancestor God Grimnir into the Chaos Wastes, and the disappearance of the other Ancestor Gods shortly afterwards. Dwarf tradition holds that Grimnir closed the mighty Chaos Gate after battling with the Chaos gods, thereby saving the world from certain doom. Shortly before Grimnir's disappearance, the Dwarfs and High Elves meet for the first time, and friendly relations are established between the two races. -'4119' = Snorri Whitebeard, High King of the Dwarfs, and Malekith of the High Elves combine their mighty armies and finally drive out the last remnants of Chaos from the Old World. Afterwards, trade between the Dwarves and Elves flourishes and the Dwarfs establish many new strongholds. -'2839' = The High Elf Phoenix King visits the newly founded Dwarf stronghold of Karaz-a-Karak where he is made welcome by the venerable Snorri Whitebeard. The two kings seal an oath of friendship, and Malekith remains in Karaz-a-Karak as his king's ambassador. For a while, Elves and Dwarfs prosper, until the Elves are drawn back to Ulthuan where civil strife is tearing their land apart. -'2188' = After many centuries, the Elves return once more to the Old World. The Dwarfs learn of the civil war amongst the Elves and the treachery of Malekith. The two races begin to trade again, and Dwarf craftsmanship reaches new height of accomplishment. -'2005' = The Great Betrayal mars the relationship of the two races. Dwarf traders are ambushed and murdered, Dwarf settlements are plundered and honest Dwarf craftsmen are cheated of their gold. The Dwarves believe the High Elves are to blame, when the attackers are in fact Dark Elf raiders sent by Malekith to sow dissent between the two races. Many Elves are soon slain by Dwarf travellers believing themselves under attack, to which the High Elves respond in kind. Preparations for war are made. -'2000' = The hold of Karak Zorn sends word that it has come into conflict with a large force of Lizardmen. No contact is heard soon afterwards. History Little is known about early Dwarf history but Dawi as they were known were probably assisted in their development by the mysterious and enigmatic Old Ones. It is said that the Dwarfs were foretold of the great catastrophe that befell the Warhammer world by their patron god, Grungni. After the catastrophe of the Coming of Chaos, the Dwarfs emerged to find their world changed and warped. Mutated Beastmen roamed freely throughout the land, slaying everyone in their path. Warriors of the Chaos Gods murdered and pillaged at will, and Daemons created nightmare realms, enslaving entire tribes and peoples. It was Grungni himself that forged the first weapons and armour, while teaching the Dwarfs to do the same. Then after he forged the first magical runes, capturing the wild winds of magic and harnessing their power into them, creating even more potent weapons, axes and hammers, as well as runes that gave runic protection into armour and talismans. He armed the Ancestor God Grimnir with two axes and armour harder than the bones of mountains, and he and his first Runesmiths armed the rest of the Dwarfs to do battle. Soon after their re-emergence the Dwarfs first encountered the High Elves from Ulthuan, both chasing a maurauder warband. The two races had a period of prosperous development but a disastrous war known to the Elves as the 'War of the Beard' and to the Dwarfs as the 'War of Vengeance' almost completely destroyed the two races. The Dwarfs now live in isolated strongholds of decreasing population and their once proud empire lies in tatters. The War of Vengeance The War of Vengeance, also known as the War of the Beard, was the cataclysmic war that took place between the Dwarfs of the Old World and the elves of Ulthuan shortly after the great catastrophe. The war was started by Dark Elves, pretending to be High Elves, attacking Dwarf colonies and trading parties. High King Gotrek Starbreaker demanded recompenses from the High Elves, but the arrogant Phoenix King Caledor II replied that if the High King wanted recompense he should come to Ulthuan and ask for them himself. Starbreaker, insulted by the implied suggestion that he should beg, sent his most skilled diplomats to demand double the original amount. The war received its nickname after the emissaries were returned minus their beards. To lose one's beard is the ultimate insult to a Dwarf and thus the war was known as the War of the Beard to the Elves while the Dwarfs, not to take such things lightly, call it the War of Vengeance. The war culminated in the siege of the elf city of Tor Alessi, with High King Starbreaker killing the Caledor (After Caledor foolishly charged the Dwarf army by himself) and taking the Phoenix Crown as recompense. As the High Elves prepared to launch a suicidal attack on the Dwarf Holds news reached them that the Dark Elves had attacked their homeland and were forced to withdraw, eventually shattering the Elven empire in the Old World. Those who remained became the Wood Elves. Physical characteristics Dwarfs are on average a good deal shorter than either men or elves of the Warhammer world making them ideally suited to the tunnels in which they live and work (the average dwarf being estimated to be at approximately 4'5"-5'0"). Their bodies seem purpose-built for manual labour, solidly muscled, broad-shouldered and large thick fingered hands that belie considerable manual dexterity. Dwarfs are a very long-lived race with life-spans that can run into centuries, or rare occasions even into a millennium. As a dwarf becomes older so his beard becomes longer and thicker. Since dwarfs have a deep inbuilt respect for age it would be unthinkable for a dwarf to cut off or even trim their beards. Like the Orcs, dwarfs appear to become stronger the older they get, but unlike the Orcs, there appears to be a "Breaking Point" where the dwarf's health declines rapidly, always happening just a few years before the dwarf dies of old age. Female dwarfs are very rarely seen outside dwarf realms which has led many people to believe that dwarf males can have babies or that dwarf women have beards. However Games Workshop has released several models in the past depicting female dwarfs, such as Blood Bowl cheerleaders and Queen Helgar, which is still available from Mail Order. These models, like their male counterparts, are heavily built, armed and armoured; are muscular and grim, but instead of long beards have long hair wound into similar braids, worn beneath the helmet which they treasure as greatly as males do their beard. Magic Magic in its usual forms is distrusted, and even loathed, by a great many of the Dwarven population. The general consensus is that magic is too erratic and volatile to fool around with, let alone rely on in battle. However, Dwarfs do place considerable emphasis on embedding magic within certain items e.g. axes, hammers, shields, and armour suits through Runesmithing (in the same manner other races create talismans). Aspiring Runesmiths will spend years and years as an apprentice to a Runelord who will gradually teach them to inscribe items with symbols that have great magical power. Runes are often expensive and take years to make, even for the most experienced Runesmiths. The Anvil of Doom is used by only the most skilled Runelords to wreak devastating destruction upon any foe foolish enough to meet the Dwarfs in battle. Magical stones are placed upon the anvil and runic symbols are hammered into them which results in astonishing elemental power that can be directed against the Dwarfs’ foe. Gromril/Gold addiction and Grudges For some unknown reasons, dwarfs have a strong attraction to gold. Dwarfs will seek to amass gold, even to the point of acting unreasonably (such as refusing to abandon gold in order to save their lives). The exception to this refusal to leave gold is any gold that is going to be buried (such as by a cave in). As far as a Dwarf is concerned, any gold that is "lost" underground is as easy to regain as a coin dropped in the street. This addiction is sometimes called "gold lust." What most people do not know is that the Dwarve's true favourite metal is Gromril, a fictional metal which is said to be harder than diamond. The Dwarves take this metal much more seriously than Gold and only Royalty, Generals and the Legendary Ironbreakers can afford to have it as their armour. In Warhammer, where "Armour Saves" that are taken after a model takes a wound are governed by a roll of a die, Gromril Armour lets the Character survive on a roll of 4 or more while normal heavy armour only gives a save of 5+. Dwarfs take their obsession with gold seriously, but they take grudges even more seriously. A Dwarf is said to never forget a grudge. A Dwarf will even end a life long friendship over a grudge of the "lightest" matter. To a Dwarf, the source of the grudge (no matter how absurd) does not matter so much as that it is a grudge. Grudges can be ended amicably, though the stubborn nature of Dwarfs makes compromises difficult and grudges must always be fulfilled. In the case of "lesser matters" gold can suffice to end a grudge. Felix Jaeger did end a grudge between Gotrek Gurnisson and Gotrek's childhood friend by taking the source of their grudge, a book of bad poetry, and ripping it in half, giving half to each (all the Dwarfs present found this incredibly funny, which is probably the only reason they did not kill Felix on the spot or declare a grudge upon him). Killing a Dwarf sparks a grudge that is similar to a vendetta, in that the grudge will transfer down the generations (both in the dwarf family and the family of the focus of the grudge) and it MUST be paid in blood. The only offence worse than killing a dwarf is damaging or destroying a Dwarf's beard - such an offence sparked the devastating decade long War of the Beard. Dwarf Military The Dwarfs are a martial race hardened by thousands of years of constantly defending their holds from would be invaders both above and below the ground. What follows are descriptions of the many Dwarf military forces, their background, and effects in the game. Warriors Dwarf Warriors are drawn up from the citizenry of Dwarf society. Dwarfs are mostly craftsmen and artisans and there are few professional Dwarf soldiers but in times of war Dwarfs may be called up by their clan leaders who will organize them into regiments ready to fight. Dwarfs are physically strong, resilient and broad of shoulder enabling Dwarf armies to force march at great pace across hard country, a feat of endurance seldom seen in other races. They will fight with a mixture of axes and hammers, often being passed down through a family line for generations, and gird themselves in heavy armour, often with a large round shield. In game terms Dwarf Warriors are well armoured and resilient defensive infantry with a high leadership characteristic meaning that they'll seldom panic and run away, also when armed with double-handed axes they make cheap and effective shock troops easily capable of taking on many an army's finest. Longbeards Longbeards are old and wise Dwarfs and are very experienced warriors, such is evidenced by his beard. A Longbeard's long beard grants them total respect from other Dwarfs. Longbeards are veterans of many wars and have endured far more hardships than most beardlings (young Dwarfs) can even imagine and as such they grumble about how everything is less scary or well made as it was in their day. Nothing can stop a Longbeard from a good grumble. Longbeards on the field of battle are very powerful and do not suffer distress about minor shifts in the battle situation which might panic a younger dwarf. Within the game Longbeards are equipped in much the same way as dwarf warriors but due to their experience they are better at hitting enemies and wounding them and are immune to panic. Slayers Slayers are dwarves which have a great shame they can't live with, and will actively seek their own doom as a compensation, this might be the loss of a family member, or a crime. Slayers will forsake their home and family and go to Karak Kadrin, the Slayerkeep, here they enter the shrine of Grimnir and shave their head but for a strip that goes from the top of their forehead back to the neck, this crest is then dyed orange and put up with pig grease. after this they burn their shirts and have their hands, arms, chests and backs tattooed in blue, these are often exotic tattoos, mostly dragons. they buy a runeaxe, sometimes two and start their quest for a doom in battle. Slayers are often violent maniacs without fear, which is obvious as they seek a doom. The worst thing that can happen to a slayer is to forget why he has become a slayer, for slayers need to die with their sin fixed within their minds in order to be allowed into Grimnir's halls, otherwise they are doomed to wander the earth as restless spirits which in no way are able to find rest. Ironbreakers Dwarf Ironbreakers are the guardians of the lower deeps of dwarf holds, they are experienced tunnel fighters and often fight against Skaven and goblins attempting to tunnel into a Dwarf hold, without their efforts most dwarf holds would have almost certainly fallen to enemy attacks. Dwarf Ironbreakers are professional Dwarf soldiers in that they are perpetually under arms, due to their status as professional tunnel fighters they are armoured with the best dwarf armour available, Gromril, which can protect a Dwarf from many a rock fall and enemy blade. Dwarf Ironbreakers also find themselves fighting battles on the surface and they form a bulwark against enemy attacks, but for every battle they fight on the surface, they've faced dozens below the ground. In game terms, Dwarf Ironbreakers have high weapon skill, good strength, and great armour and leadership characteristics. As a result of this hardiness, many opponents would avoid fighting them and would attempt to tackle less-hardy soldiers, counter with their own heavily armoured units, or use range units. Hammerers Dwarf Hammerers are a Dwarf king's personal body-guard, chosen by the King himself. The history of the Hammerers goes back to when a tunneling works that a Dwarf king was inspecting caved in. With all manner of foul creatures pouring in, the craftsmen there raised their heavy hammers, which they typically used for their work, and beat a path for the King to escape. Ever since then, the Hammerers have been a Dwarf King's personal guard. Hammerers are stubborn, even by Dwarf standards, and are known for an unswerving loyalty to their lord; a loyalty solidified in the gift of the heavy warhammer from Lord to Hammerer. In game terms Dwarf Hammerers are heavily armoured and exceedingly strong shock infantry; which due to their stubbornness will almost never run away. If joined by their liege lord, they are also completely fearless; truly elite. Sadly, Hammerers are not a playable class in Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning. Dwarf Thunderers and Quarrellers Dwarf Quarrellers and Thunderers form the bulk of the missile contingent in a Dwarf Army. There was once a time when Dwarf powder weapons had not been invented and Dwarf Quarrellers reigned supreme with their crossbows. Over time, as the Dwarf Handgun came into common usage, the Crossbow lost its dominance. Nowadays, most Dwarf armies see a pretty even split of Quarrellers and Thunderers. Dwarfs are naturally methodical and slow to panic; and so are suited to reloading and firing both weapons calmly, even when the enemy is right on top of them. The competition between various engineers is such that in the efforts to make increasingly better and more reliable weapons Dwarf Handguns have become the most effective weapons of their type in the world. Most Thunderers have crafted their own weapons and over the years add many augmentations and improvements; and are as a result very proud of their weapons. Despite this, many Dwarfs stick to the good old and reliable crossbow as they begrudge the cost of powder when a bit of brute force will propel a bolt as far as a bullet. There have even been known instances of dwarfs improving their crossbows, though of course this is strictly prohibited without the engineers' guild's knowledge and permission. On the tabletop both units are highly effective at shooting with the choice between the two often being kept more as personal preference rather than any real advantage offered by either one; while Dwarf Thunderer is more effective at shooting but is more expensive points wise, the Dwarf Quarreler may carry a shield and a heavy axe or hammer, making them more effective troops in close combat. The difference is also the inches (") and other bonuses. The thunderer gets +1 to hit from the handgun, but has a 24" reach and a strength of 4 and Armour Piercing (-2 armour save total), then the Quarreler has a standard crossbow with 30" reach and strength 4. Influence of Chaos In ancient times, some Dwarfs moved far to the east over the mountains, and were caught by the onslaughts of Chaos. Dwarfs are very resistant to the forces of Chaos, but these Dwarfs gradually changed over time, becoming the evil natured Chaos Dwarfs. In many ways they are the antithesis of the Dwarfs that remained. Where Dwarfs shun most magic except for Runic magic (which is unique to them) Chaos Dwarfs have embraced it; where Dwarfs worship their Ancestor Gods, Chaos Dwarfs worship "Hashut, Father of Darkness". Dwarfs abhor slavery and hate the "Greenskin" races (Goblins, Orcs and the like) but the Chaos Dwarfs rely on slaves and are allied with or are overlords of many Greenskin tribes, most of them Hobgoblins. The Chaos Dwarfs are even responsible for the creation of the Black Orcs. Beliefs and mythology Dwarfs venerate their ancestors and their deities are the "Ancestor Gods" which are said to have been formed from the very stone of the world itself. There are three main ones: Valaya, Grungni, and Grimnir. * Grungni is the patron of the forge and miners, and is depicted as the wisest of the Ancestor Gods, typically taking place as the "head" of the gods. In-game, the Master Rune of Grugni protects Dwarfs by giving them a magical kind of shield to protect them from enemy missile attack. * Valaya is the patron of Runesmiths. It is said she is sleeping deep within the mountains until a time when she is needed again. In-game, the Master Rune of Valaya protects Dwarfs from enemy magical assault. * Grimnir was a great warrior with two rune axes. He helped the High Elves defeat Chaos at the northern Chaos Gates and although no evidence of his fate exists, it is assumed that he died there, or perhaps some far more sinister fate befell him. Of his weapons, one axe is now held by Thorgrim Grudgebearer and the other axe was taken with him to battle the chaos forces of the northern gate in the first chaos invasion. Some believe the second axe is the weapon wielded by the Slayer Gotrek Gurnisson. In the game the Master Rune of Grimnir (which may only be used by Dwarf armies using the storm of chaos slayer list) has a similar effect as the Master rune of Grungni but with a larger area of effect. Notable Dwarf characters * Gotrek Gurnisson is the most (or perhaps the least) successful Slayer and travels with his human companion and Rememberer Felix Jaeger, in a series of novels by William King; the series later picked up by Nathan Long. Gotrek Gurnisson is also thought to possess the second of the axes of Grimnir. He has achieved the Slayer "rank" of Daemon Slayer and in his time has fought representatives of almost all the armies in Warhammer. * Malakai Makaisson is thought to be the best engineer who ever lived. He was drummed out of the Guild of Engineers after the first airship fiasco, (just the first, there were others!) which exploded on take-off, killing 30 experienced Engineers and became a Slayer, though he still works as an Engineer. Inside the game he can be fielded as using a goblin hewer- a large axe throwing war machine. In the background story, he appears in several of the adventures of Gotrek and Felix, as an old friend and companion of Gotrek. * Snorri Nosebiter was a Slayer who once travelled with Gotrek and Felix. He was notable for his skill in battle, dull wits, and ingenuity in overcoming his baldness and acquiring a Slayer's crest. Since Snorri was bald and could not grow a crest, he painted several nails orange and had them hammered into his skull. Snorri has also "earned" the title of Vampire Slayer (though arguably this was done by accident, since Snorri killed the vampire whilst unconscious). * The First Edition Characters: Sigurd Strongarm, Sigrat Blackbrow, Sigrun Slenderhank, Skeggi Brokenback, Saugron Brittlebone and Thorgrim Branedimm. Thorgrim wields the magical warhammer Foebane. They are the characters in the scenario The Ziggurat of Doom (situated in Dwarfstrangle). * Perhaps the most famous of all dwarfs is Josef Bugman. Bugman was a master dwarf brewer who was world-renowned for his famous beers, known as Bugman's XXXXXX. However one night, returning from a trading trip in the Empire, he found his brewery ablaze, attacked by a raiding party of Goblins. Since then Bugman and his rangers have travelled the old world fighting against the Goblins and Orcs. * The current High King of the Dwarfs is Thorgrim Grudgebearer who carries the Great Book of Grudges and has sworn to make sure all of them are avenged. Inside game terms he is carried into battle by four shield bearers atop the golden throne and carrying one of the axes of Grimnir. * A well-known character amongst readers of the White Dwarf magazine is one who shares its name with the magazine. The White Dwarf (often called Grombrindal) is possibly the most feared and respected of all the Dwarf heroes (by his enemies and fellows alike). He has had 5 miniature incarnations (the 4th being released for 26 May 2007 only and the 5th only available from a White Dwarf subscription boxed set) and has had varying background details over the years. Many rumours persist about his true persona, the most common being that he is the ancient dwarf king Snorri Whitebeard, the only king to be shown proper respect by the elves, and a great warrior who swore to return to the aid of his people in their time of greatest need. Often he will appear and fight alongside Dwarf forces in dire peril, and when he joins them, the Dwarfs are always victorious. He was "employed" by White Dwarf to write the Editorial for the magazine but recently the editorial has been taken up by Andrew Kendrick with Grombrindal having been described to having gone out to pursue the enemies of Dwarf kind. * Another well-known character is King Alrik Ranulfsson of Karak Hirn. He was depicted as a traditionalist by even Dwarf standards, King Alrik's armies could not include more Thunderers than Quarrellers. Alrik stood on top of a shield carried by shield bearers in a manner similar to that of Vitalstatistix from the Asterix books. Although once represented as a character inside the previous edition of the Dwarf army book, Alrik has now largely passed out of common usage. Rules for him, however, can still be found on the Games Workshop website. * Thorek Ironbrow is a dwarf Runelord and master of the weapon workshops of Karak Azul. Thorek Ironbrow is one of the few runelords that use the power of the anvil of doom. Inside game terms he is seen fielded with his anvil of doom and his assistant Kraggi, as a result of his superior experience Thorek Ironbrow strikes runes at ancient power more easily than other Runelords making him very reliable and powerful. * Thane Uthor is a notable person because of his heroic attempt to re-take the lost hold of Karak Varn with only 200 dwarfs against over 10,000 skaven. * Kragg the Grim is perhaps the oldest Dwarf in the world, and known as one of the best and wisest Runelords there is. Creator of the Master Rune of Kragg the Grim, he currently resides in Karaz-a-Karak. Dwarf technology The dwarfs are by far Warhammer's most technologically advanced race, and are regarded as consummate engineers. Where other races use wooden ships to travel overseas, the dwarfs use ironclad dreadnoughts and nautilus, the Warhammer equivalent of early battleships and submarines. They have also pioneered the development of black powder and steam technology such as cannon, handguns and Gyrocopters (helicopters). They have shared some of this technology with Humans, but still consider the work of the 'Manlings' to be shoddy in comparison to good Dwarven work. The most innovative examples of Dwarven engineering are the Organ Gun (a cannon with multiple light-calibre barrels and a high rate of fire), the Flame Cannon (a massive flamethrower artillery piece with the capacity to destroy entire units), and the Ungrim Ankor, a vast hub of mining tunnels connected to all the Dwarf Strongholds in the Old World. Dwarfs are a naturally conservative race, however, and most treat technological innovation with suspicion and distrust. Most of their technology is of a highly traditional nature, and their engineering guilds dissuade members from coming up with anything novel or innovative. As such human, Skaven and Chaos Dwarf engineers often produce more unusual, impressive and powerful, albeit less reliable, technologies, such as the Imperial Steam Tank or the Skaven Ratling Gun. A comparison may be found between the Dwarf Organ Gun and the Imperial Hellblaster Volley gun; both artillery pieces are based on the same concept, a ribauld, however while the Dwarf Organ gun can cause a maximum of 10 casualties a game turn and the Hellblaster may cause 30, it is far more likely that the organ gun will be able to cause eight or ten casualties a turn and it is far less likely that the organ will explode, thus emphasising the Dwarven focus on reliability. Gyrocopter In the Warhammer Fantasy world, a Gyrocopter is a small one-Dwarf, steam-powered helicopter, built by the Dwarfs. It is fielded as a unit in the Warhammer Fantasy Battle wargame. It is seen as an example of and possibly the pinnacle of Dwarven engineering although older and more traditional dwarfs view the idea of flying with a great deal of suspicion; Dwarfs, as a general rule, being happiest when they have solid rock over their heads. Any dwarf that volunteers to travel around hundreds of feet in the air in an "untested contraption" such as a gyrocopter is seen as being just a little strange. Hence, the "Kings Flying Corp" (KFC) which operate them tends to attract the youngest and most adventurous dwarf engineers. It is thought that the instability of the Dwarven tunnel system connecting their mountain strongholds and the spread of the "Greenskin" menace across the old overland trade routes is thought to have prompted its development. Originally designed to act as couriers and messengers between dwarf holds, an unknown Dwarf Lord saw its potential as an army scout and ordered it to be fitted with a small forward-firing cannon and bombs. Gyrocopters are designed to be as light as possible in order to attain flight and so most of the frame is built of canvas and wood, with thin bands of reinforcing metal. They are powered by a small, lightweight steam engine which uses a chain linkage system to drive the main rotor blades. As a result gyrocopters are lightly armoured and rely on speed and maneuverability to stay out of trouble. Army tactics Due to the slow movement of the dwarf armyWarhammer Dwarfs, Games Workshop 2009. ISBN 1-84154-690-9 the most common advice given to gamers wishing to play as this race, is to take a defensive stance.Dwarfs Tactica Article as of Dec 2009 This can be done in a variety of ways, the most often advocated being aligning the units along the edge of the gaming area or utilising other aspects of the gaming area such as scenery to protect the units' flank from attack.Dwarf Army Deployment Dwarf armies will frequently utilise their immense capacity for heavy firepower to destroy their opponents from afar. References Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Fictional dwarves